Trainer Grey
by SatanLordofDarkness
Summary: I got this Pokemon game not too long ago, but there was an extra character choice. A new person, new story, new end. Creepypasta/Feelspasta


Trainer Grey

I have always loved pokemon, from the very first game all the way to the newly made ones. I had every version of the games and even the hand-helds that the games required. I had always named the characters their original japanese or manga names, Blue was Blue, Red was Red, and so on. It was my birthday about a month ago and as a present my mom had given me the game Pokemon Blue. It looked as if it were brand new and the sticker seemed to have a shine effect on it, a new remake? Of course I was thrilled beyond belief.

After I thanked my mom multiple times with a tight hug, I ran up to my room to play. I grabbed my DS and laid on my bed. I inserted the game and turned it on, my faced filled with excitement. The Game Freak logo appeared along with the Pokemon Blue title screen. I then picked the only option I could, "New Game". After I selected it, the normal opening came on with Professor Oak introducing me to the game. Once the character choice came up, I was surprised to see a third character. I was confused, there were usually only a boy and a girl character. This character had a shady sort of appearance, black hair that was over one eye and his expression was sort of dull. His clothes even matched his appearance, dull grey and black colours. I was curious, so I selected the dark character.

"Hm?" The professor said. "Are you sure you want this character?" A yes/no box appeared and I selected yes. "Alright" the professor said. "What is your name?" There was a box next to my character that was supposed to give name suggestions as well as an "other" choice, but the only thing I could choose was the name "Grey". I selected it, not minding the name really. The professor continued the introduction, then sent me on my way.

The beginning of the game was normal, except that my character already had the running shoes and some items that the character was supposed to obtain later. I checked the trainer card and saw my character. It was hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl due to the long hair, but I assumed it was a boy. Grey had the same dull look. Shrugging, I closed the menu and went downstairs. Expecting to see the mom, I saw no one, just an empty room. I was confused, where was the mom? I shook it off, I was just excited to get a pokemon. I walked out of the house and headed to the lab. As I headed to see oak, I didn't see anyone anywhere and it was supposedly dark outside. "Weird.." I said aloud.

I finally entered the lab to see the professor. The lighting was dim and there weren't any pokeballs on the table next to him. I walked to Oak and pressed A. "Oh?" Oak said. "I didn't expect you to come for a pokemon, especially after what happened." What happened? I was confused, but I kept reading. "I'm sorry to say that we are out of starters, all I have is a Duskull. Will you accept it?" A yes/no choice appeared. I clicked "yes", happy to get a Duskull. Oak gave Grey the ball and a Duskull came out, floating next to Grey. "..." Was all that came from Grey. Oak handed over a pokedex and said "Be careful." I was confused out of my mind, so many questions all at once.

I exited the building and went to start the adventure. As I walked, I saw the two sprites of red and blue battling in some wild grass. As I approached, the two called back their pokemon and looked at grey. "Oh, I didn't know you were going to be a trainer?" Blue's text box said. "..." was all Grey said, like in the lab. Then grey's sprite simply walked past the two. Red called out, "Be careful!"

I had made it to the first gym in Pewter City after a bit, on the way catching a on the way a Pidgey. The battle was fairly quick and after receiving a badge and a ™, the leader gave a small speech on how to raise pokemon. I noticed that what they said was a bit different than what they usually said. "Pokemon who are raised good act good, same when raised bed. Even still they can turn on you… So be careful.."

As the game continued, everyone kept saying the same things. "Be careful. Watch out. Not all pokemon are good." This is weird, I thought as I continued the game. I already knew this adventure would be different from the usual ones. Every Time I caught a pokemon, I remembered what everyone said. I wasn't sure what to expect. I got through the first few gyms easily, but then the atmosphere of the game slowly changed, getting sadder. I half expected something to happen in lavender town, but nothing did. In fact, team rocket wouldn't even talk to me through the whole game. I caught a few pokemon in Pokemon Towner and kept going.

It wasn't until I got to Rock TunneI ran into someone. They looked like a pale sprite. as I went to talk to them, they simply gave a "..." before the screen cut to black for a few seconds. Then it came back and I was back in pallet town, but I wasn't me, I was some girl. I couldn't control the sprite, so I just watched as they walked up the stairs to the next room. My eyes widened as I saw a bed and a small child in there. The sprite had black hair over one eye. The girl walked to the sprite and said "Hi sweetie, I'm going out to get some stuff from the pokemart, you be good okay?" With that the girl walked down stairs and out of the house. The screen once again cut to black, then a dialogue box appeared. "H-Help!" There was a pokemon cry and a small shudder. "Someone… help me!" Another cry from the same pokemon, then a thud. "Please…. help…" The screen returned a few seconds later, showing the girl laying on the ground. She looked bruised severely and a bloodied. My heart sank at the image, then the screen went back to the house and it showed oak rushing into the house to the dark haired sprite "Grey…." Oak said. "I'm so sorry…" Grey stood there with his usual "..."

The screen finally went back to the overworld with Grey and the ghostly sprite. The sprite looked like the woman from the vision. I clicked A and a dialogue box appeared. "Grey.." There was a close up of the woman's face, like they did for N in pokemon black and white. She smiled at the screen and said. "You've grown so much… I'm so proud of you…. Keep on your journey and become the best… I'll always be with you.. I love you.." After the last words, the screen switched back to the overworld and the woman slowly sprite slowly faded away. Grey stood there and watched, then his dialogue box finally appeared. "...Bye" His sprite nodded, and continued through the cave.

The game continues as normal. With the help of my evolved Dusknoir, I was able to beat all 8 gyms and make it to the pokemon league. In my party I had Dusknoir, Umbreon, Gengar, Rapidash, Bellossom, and Alakazam. I know its not the best balanced team, but the six of them had the highest levels and most trained. After about an hour of battling, healing, and reviving, I finally beat the league. Now I was able to face the champion. I expected it to be red, like the other games, but blue was there. "Grey?" Blue said. "You're here? Wow, I'm impressed." I read the dialogue in blue's cocky tone. "well I'm sorry, no matter how much I pity you, I won't let you win." With those words, the battle started. Blue's first pokemon was a Espeon, so I sent out Bellossom. Sadly she fainted with a few hits. The battle continues until we each had one pokemon. Blues sprite said "Lets end this", as he sent out Blastoise. Then Grey's text box appeared. "No… I have to become the best…" Dusknoir used dark ball, taking half of Blastoise's health. Blue reacted with a slam, leaving Dusknoir with 10 hit points. "We're done here." Blue said, then Blastoise aimed his cannons at Dusknoir and let out a strong hydro pump. Dusknoir fainted, but right after grey didn't white out, it went back to the over world. Blastoise's sprite was still shown using hydro pump, the jets hitting Grey's pokemon, then him. He flew back into the wall, then collapsed. "Grey!" Blue's sprite ran over to Greys, looking at him, then backing away slowly. "No…" The screen went black.

When the screen came back, it showed a 10 second act of grey in a hospital bed with nurse joy tending to him. Then she shook her head and the screen went black, a dialogue box came up. "There was nothing I could do…" This time when the screen came, it showed a grave and a few characters, Red, Blue, Oak and Dusknoir. "I didn't mean to….." Blue said. Oak's sprite seemed to look at the ground. "Just like his mother…" The three of them put flowers on the grave and left, leaving only Dusknoir there. The pokemon let out a saddened cry, then disappeared next to the grave.

This ending had me in tears. This trainer… He wanted to be a trainer despite what happened, but only ended up with the same fate. I wiped my eyes and the credits played, then at the end it said, "In loving memory, Trainer Grey." The game then restarted, and the only choice was "New game." I played the game over a again, using red this time. As I expected, it was just a normal game. But every once in a while, I play as that saddened character, trying so hard to make him the best, only to fail each time...


End file.
